


The Only Thing That's Going on in My Mind

by things_havechanged



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Frottage, George is 17, George is a Junior, Hand Jobs, M/M, Matty is a Senior, Matty's 19, Matty's horrifically flirty, Matty's in drag, Meet-Cute, Romeo and Juliet spoilers??, Smut, everyone's ooc but i couldn't care less, it's slowly killing George, you can tell i was rushing at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_havechanged/pseuds/things_havechanged
Summary: A typical high-school romance story.George is head over heels for Matty, but Matty doesn't notice him until there's a class project and he needs a partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this forgetting Europe's school system is different from America's. so this is like set at an American high school, i guess? sorry bout that.

George had admitted to himself a long time ago that he had a large liking towards Matty Healy. He'd tried to deny it for quite a while, since, well, Matty _was_ the slightly bratty, arrogant senior who thought he was superior because he was pretty and got the lead in all the school plays.

And sure, Matty Healy _was_ the boy who looked aggravatingly good in anything he put on his body for some odd reason, which annoyed George to no end, because if Matty could pull off a baby pink women's leather jacket, than George should be able to, too.

But, yeah, George had a thing for Matty Healy, and everyone knew it. Except for Matty himself. 

It was kind of ironic if you thought long enough about it. The guy who proclaimed that he knew everything wasn't aware of the fact that George Daniel in his third period AP English class wanted to bend him over a desk and fuck him.

Well, maybe no one thought he liked the guy  _that_ much. But still, it was funny for George to think about.

Anyways, this story begins like any other highschool fanfiction with an easy plot device, a project that required partners.

George's friends, Adam and Ross refused to be George's partner, finding it a funny idea to see if he'd end up with Matty. 

Now, Matty, despite being beautiful and popular, got nothing done. Ever. So, alas, no one wanted to be the pretty boys partner. Much to Matty's distraught, he couldn't just sit at his desk and wait for people to come flocking to him. He had to move.

Luckily, Matty saw the cute boy in the desk behind him arguing with his two friends about leaving him on his own, and he snagged his chance.

"Pardon?" Matty muttered, tapping on the boys shoulder. 

The boy whipped around faster than Matty could catch up with, and looked at him with wide eyes. Matty was starstruck. He was even prettier face to face. With soft-looking locks and a dazzling jawline, Matty (of all people!) stuttered out his next words, "I think we might be the only others without partners. Would you be mine?"

George might've just died and gone to curly haired, soft eyed heaven. Oh, if only he was saying those words under other circumstances. It was when Matty's expression turned from neutral to nervous that George realized he hadn't given an answer. He just dumbfoundedly nodded his head and tried to grin at the older boy.

Matty grinned at him, "Perfect! Come, sit next to me so we can talk about how to go about this."

George turned back at his friends who were obnoxiously winking and making obscene motions with their hands. He didn't care, he just smiled wide at them and collected his things to sit next to Matty.

"I haven't quite caught your name, either, my apologies," Matty mumbled as George took the seat next to him. 

George shook his head, "No reason to apologize, it's not like I do anything to get my name out there. My names George."

"A pretty face like yours should have more attention, though, can't believe I never knew it until now," Matty effortlessly flirted, smiling to himself as he watched George's cheeks flood with red.

After opening and closing his mouth a few times and staring at Matty like an idiot, George let out a tiny, "Thank you." 

Matty giggled and fluttered his eyelashes and flashed a charming grin, and _come on_ , he had to be fucking with George right now.

"Aw, you're acting like I broke you. You can't tell me you've never been flirted with before?" Matty giggled, watching George somehow turn even redder. 

Of course George had been flirted with before, but never with someone as hot as _Matty fucking Healy_ , "I - I don't-"

"Aren't you a doll? Alright, so lets get started on this, shall we?" Matty smiled, turning to look at the instructions paper the teacher had left for them. 

* * *

The two had agreed to meet at George's every other day until the deadline, which was two weeks from now. So, naturally, George was dying on the inside.

"I didn't think this through at _all_ ," George moaned, banging his forehead on the lunchtable, narrowly avoiding the hard wooden surface by Ross sliding his hoodie underneath him. 

Ross rolled his eyes, "What you're not going to do is inflict pain on yourself because then you'll have a nasty bruise on your forehead," he looked at Adam and smiled, "Because then, would Matty still even think you're 'a doll'?"

"Fuck off Ross, you utter twat," George muttered, nuzzling his face into the hoodie and letting out a muffled shout.

"Aw, working with me can't be _that_ bad," Matty giggled, sliding into the seat across from George and next to Ross. 

Adam and Ross are going to be having a fucking feild day.

"Oh no, no, it's not you," George said, which was an utter _lie_ , "Ross is just a fucking twat."

Matty looked to his left at Ross, "Ross? Really? I'd say Ross is the kindest, softest person known to mankind. You're coming for him why exactly?"

"That's a lie and everyone knows it," George scoffed. By this moment he'd composed himself as much as he could, sliding Ross' hoodie back in his direction.

"See, he even gave you his hoodie for you to scream into, how sweet," Matty continued, an amused smile on his face as he got comfortable at the table. He looked like he had no intentions of leaving, which worried and pleased George at the same time. 

Matty smiling, George thought, had to be the best thing he's ever had the pleasure of seeing. His teeth were so _cute_ , and his eyes just look so scrunched up and soft and welcoming and _nice_ and George was totally in love. Of course, he knew he was in love a long time ago, but now that he was here and up close and _conversing_ with him, like, wow, he didn't think he'd ever make it this far, what the hell was he supposed to do now?

"So, the reason I initially came over was because Harry and Nick are so in love I can't stand it," Matty complained, jutting out his lip and looking at George in a way he could've mistaken for longing, "But also because I was wondering if I could maybe snag a ride with you over to your house."

Did George just die? Is this what heaven is like? Hell, perhaps? He couldn't tell which one it was, because Matty did _not_ just ask if he could ride in the same car as George over to his fucking _house_ , did he? George swore he had at least a day to prepare for Matty to come over his house, his room was a mess and oh god what if George had left something embarrassing in his room for Matty to get into oh god why did he agree to being Matty's partner-

"George?" Matty mumbled, pouting and narrowing his bushy eyebrows, god, he was the most gorgeous person in the entire world, George couldn't believe he would be going over his house after school.

George smiles and leans his head on his hand with a blissed-out expression on his face, _" Yeahh,"_ He all but sings out as he stares at Matty's eyes, which were so pretty, had he mentioned that before? 

It was when Adam kicked George's leg under the table and Ross had turned red trying to hold back his laughter that he snapped out of it. 

_Here lie George Daniel, the biggest dumbass in all of England.  
March 23, 1999 - April 26, 2016 _

Matty also looked amused as he watched George's face flush and eyes widen as he realized what he'd done, but he continued with what he was going to say, "So, is that a yes to having me get a ride with you?"

"Oh, yep. Definitely, of course, I'll see you after school," George rushed out, internally dying at how much of a dumbfuck he was.

Matty grinned at him, "Okay, lovely. I think I'm going to go through the line to get a bite, but I'll be back."

As soon as Matty was out of earshot, Ross let out a laugh so loud George thought he was dying.

But then again, George was probably dying too. He certainly hoped so.

* * *

George was cleaning out the inside of his car. He'd never done that ever since he got the car on his 16th birthday. Now, with his 17th birthday just having passed, he crawls through to the backseat of his car to throw all the takeaway cups and bags he kept back there out the window, where Adam was waiting with a giant garbage bag to put everything into. 

"This is unnecessary, George," Adam muttered, shaking the bag that was quickly filling up with all the shit in his friends car, "Matty won't care that you're a mess. If you're trying to pursue im I think that'd be easier to do if he knew what he was getting himself into beforehand." 

George rolls his eyes and doesn't respond, grabbing the floormats from the car and shaking the dirt off onto the sidewalk, "I don't do everything for Matty. I genuinely want to clean my car out. It smells like ketchup and weed." 

"Lovely," Adam grumbled, "Class let out around five minutes ago. He's gonna be here at any minute." 

George quickly shoves the floormats back into position before reaching out for a can of Axe body spray and spraying it aggressively around the inside of the car until it emptied. Adam could only watch in horror. 

"You're going to choke him to death, George!" Adam exclaimed, coughing as he stuck his head inside the car and got a whiff of the hefty scent. 

"That's why I'm going to air the car out, asshole," George growled, pretending like he himself wasn't slowly losing brain cells by inhaling the powerful stench. 

As Adam wandered off to the trashcan with the bag, George saw Matty walking up to the car, his arm around a blonde as he seemed to be talking to her about something wildly, his other arm flailing around and his eyes wide as he spoke. George definitely was not jealous. Not one bit.

Matty eventually was standing in front of George, extracting his arm from around the girl and smiling warmly at the tall boy, "Georgie! This is Gemma. Gemma, this is George, the Junior I was telling you about." 

Gemma was a gorgeous girl with light eyes and pouty lips, lips that were turned upwards in a smile at George, "Nice to meet you, George! You and Matty are working on a project together, I hear?" 

"Yeah," George nods, smiling back at Gemma, although a bit more forced than hers appeared to be. Matty was glancing between George and Gemma, and George couldn't help but to think that he was missing something. 

"Well, have fun then," Gemma grins again, kissing Matty's cheek and patting his shoulder before turning around and walking away. George definitely wasn't fuming. 

Matty looked at George and gave him a smile of his own, opening the passengers side of the car door before stepping inside, closing the door behind him. George made his way to the drivers side and gets into the car as well, starting up the vehicle before turning to Matty, "Your girlfriend is quite pretty." 

"Oh, Gemma?" Matty shakes his head, "We aren't together. It'd be quite odd, considering she's lesbian and I'm gay, wouldn't it?"

George was pulling out of his parking space as Matty spoke, but froze as he registered what Matty had said, "You're gay?" 

To that, Matty hadn't responded, but giggled to himself before shoving George lightly and telling him to focus on his driving. George obliges but his mind is screaming _'fuck yes!'_ along with his heart (and maybe also his dick). But George knows just because Matty is gay, it doesn't mean he's going to want to fuck George just because he's a boy. But maybe he has more of a chance than he thought he did when he believed Matty was straight? Who knows. George was ecstatic. Maybe this partner thing would work out for him. Now, George needed to wipe that joyous grin on his face before Matty saw it and took it the wrong way. 

* * *

"My father starts work late, so he's sleeping. He'll be gone at eight though," George explains as he unlocks the door to the house, "If you even plan on staying that late, I'm not quite sure." 

Matty shrugs as he steps inside the house, taking in everything around him, "I think we only really need to have a gist of what we'll be doing for the project today, so I shouldn't be here long," Matty says, turning towards George, "Where's your room at?" 

George nods his head towards the stair case, motioning for Matty to follow him, "I'd like to apologize in advance in case my room is a mess. I wasn't expecting company, so it isn't really at its best right now," he says as he stops in front of the door to his room. 

He opens it, which was quite difficult considering the pile of dirty clothes he knew were blocking it. 

George watches as Matty once again takes in his surroundings, looking from the walls filled with posters and drawings to the mess of shoes and clothes strewn around the floor along with empty water bottles. He looks to a corner to find a drumset, and turns to George with a look of awe, "You play?"

"No, I keep it in here for decoration," George scoffs with a roll of his eyes, kicking a path clear to his desk, "Sit here."

Matty does as he's told, sitting at the desk and watching as George leaned over him to start up his laptop. 

"So," Matty said, obviously a bit uncomfortable at the long period of silence that'd formed between the two, "this project?" 

The project was pretty simple. They'd been reading and discussing Romeo & Juliet in the class, so their teacher had asked them to take a scene out from the play and modernize it and act it out in front of the class. 

"Yeah," George said, pulling up the play on a pdf and scrolling through it, "which scene should we do?" 

Matty looks through the script as George scrolls through it, 'hmm'-ing in thought every so often.

"What about the scene where Juliet's dad is yelling at her for not wanting to marry Paris?" George suggests, "We could rewrite it so Juliet is a guy and his father wants him to marry this girl, but he doesn't want to because he's gay and in love with Romeo." 

Matty nods, "I like that idea. I was thinking keeping it simple and doing the thing where Romeo first sees Juliet. But I only wanted to do that so I could be Juliet and put on makeup and do drag." 

"You could totally still do that," George gasps out almost immediately after Matty finishes his sentence, "I mean, like, if you want to," he rushes out afterwards.

Matty smirks at George and runs a finger through his curly hair, pulling at the tangles, before dropping his hand back in his lap. He bites at his lip before looking at George and nodding, "Let's do your idea. But we'll discuss bringing drag into it later." 

George nods, and the two read over the scene they're doing, mumbling ideas they have to each other and mocking the way the characters talk. 

"Well, there's only two of us, and this scene involves five people," George mutters. 

Matty shrugs, "I can cut it down to three characters. Okay, so listen, we rewrite it so the Nurse and Lady Capulet aren't there. Romeo and Juliet are whining about how they have to seperate from each other, but instead of the Nurse coming up to warn them, Capulet comes to the door instead and catches Romeo and Juliet." 

George nods anxiously, suddenly loving this idea, "Yeah okay! We can have Romeo exit and then have the argument between Juliet and her father and that's it!"

"Good to have that worked out," Matty smiles softly, "I figured it'd take a lot longer than it would to come up with an idea. But that's just because you're so smart, I suppose."

George blushes, "That's not it, you helped out quite a lot."

"Thanks for boosting my self esteem. Want to grab something to eat before you drop me off? I'm craving McDonald's."

"Ew," George mutters, but grins at Matty as he stands up and walks towards George's door. 

Matty pouts and rolls his eyes, "Ew yourself." 

George grins even wider, grabbing his keys and walking to where Matty stood. If working with Matty goes the same way it turned out today, it won't be half as awkward as he thought it would be. 

* * *

George couldn't believe that he was working with the same Matty as everyone who's ever worked with him describes him. Rather than petulant and indecisive, he saw the elder as helpful and imaginative, throwing out any idea he had to George with a hopeful smile on his face. 

It was a little under a week until the projects due date, and Matty and George were working on revisions of their new script. 

They had wrote the play exactly as George had suggested and Matty had assisted, with Matty playing the role of Juliet ( _Julian_ , as Matty liked to call the male version of the character), and George playing both Romeo and Capulet since it was only the two of them working together. The scene starts with Romeo trying to leave to serve out his banishment Mantua, and 'Julian' begging him to stay a while longer. This is when Julian's father walks in and catches the two, but Romeo is gone before he can place a finger on who it is his son is with. Julian tells his father that he isn't in love with Paris, therefore doesn't want to marry her. His father becomes furious, yelling about how Paris is the fairest woman in Verona, and the only reason Julian wouldn't want to marry her was if he was gay. Julian protests that there's nothing wrong with being gay, but his father doesn't want to hear it, promising to kick his son out if he doesn't go through with marrying Paris. Their reenactment ends with Julian crying in his room. 

Both George and Matty were very proud at what they'd come up with. 

Currently George and Matty were laying on George's bed, passing a blunt back and forth between each other, giggling at nothing.

"I think we should kiss in the play," Matty mumbles, staring at the ceiling fan as George let out a puff of smoke, "Like, as Capulet is about to come in, we should kiss." 

George chokes on the air.

"Do you think that's a good idea, George?" 

George passes the blunt back to Matty and shrugs, "I mean. It makes sense. Romeo and Juliet-"

"Juli _an_ ," Matty interrupts, glaring at George.

"Romeo and Juli _an_ ," George corrects, rolling his eyes, "They _are_ supposed to be in love. I suppose that would sell it."

"Well," Matty says, looking at George with narrowed eyes, "Go get your laptop. We need to write that in the script." 

George groans and rolls off the bed, walking to his desk to grab his laptop before walking back to the bed and throwing the laptop onto it.

"You're probably a good kisser too, I'd hope," Matty mutters, finishing up the blunt before sitting up and looking at George, "Your lips look pretty nice. You've got _'fuck me'_ lips."

"I could say the same about you," George says, trying not to react too heavily to Matty telling him that he looks like a good kisser. 

Matty grins, "Then it looks like we're made for each other." 

George freezes at that statement, staring at nothing but his blank laptop screen as he lets Matty's statement sink into him. _'Would he be saying this if he wasn't on drugs?'_ George thought to himself. _'Probably not.'_ He concluded.

He changes the subject from that as soon as he realizes, and gets Matty as focused on the project as he could, due to them both being drugged up at the time. 

Gemma picks Matty up a while later, smiling at George as she walks Matty to the car, telling him that she'll tell Matty to text him once he got home. 

* * *

They finished the script two days before the due date and practice non-stop the day before. George mentioned nothing of what Matty had talked about a couple of days prior in case he didn't remember. He'd had to make things awkward when they had to present together the next day. If Matty remembered and wanted to bring it up, so be it. 

Matty was sat on George's bed with a water bottle in his hand as he looked over the now printed out script, looking for any errors or things he wanted changed the night before the due date. George stood next to the door, scrolling through his phone. 

"I think we should practice kissing," Matty blurts out, catching George by surprise. George slips his phone into his back pocket and looks at Matty, narrowing his eyebrows.

"What was that?" 

"I think we should practice the kiss," Matty repeats, "So it isn't odd tomorrow. It would be the first time if we don't and I - just come over here so I can kiss you," Matty mutters, getting annoyed and motioning George to come over to him. 

George doesn't think anything could go wrong if he went over there and kissed Matty, besides, well, Matty figuring out George had a raging crush on him, being disgusted, and leaving, never to be seen by George again. 

He forces himself to stand in front of Matty anyways. Matty glares at George, "Sit next to me, dumbass. You're a fucking giant." 

George snorts to ease the tension and sits down next to Matty. He turns so he's facing Matty, who's already looking at him.

"Alright then," Matty mumbles, reaching his hand up to cup George's face, following his hands with his face, finally closing the space between them with a soft peck. 

He pulls back, his face flushed, and brushes his hair out of his face, "I think we should kiss longer."

George only nods in response. 

Matty leans in again, pressing his chapped lips against George's softer ones, letting out a gasp as he lets himself get lost in the plush lips. He closes his eyes, which had remained opened until that point, and tried pushing George closer to him. 

George sighs, responding to the kiss, telling himself to only go as far as Matty will take him. 

Matty runs his tongue against George's lip and bites it with his teeth, telling George to open his mouth. George obviously complies, groaning as Matty's tongue collides with his. By this point, Matty had somehow climbed onto George's lap, dropping his hands from George's face to around his neck. George's fingers gripped at Matty's waist.

Matty's fingers grip at George's curls at the end of his head. He pulls on them experimentally, and George can feel the smirk on Matty's face against his lips as George moans into his mouth. Matty suddenly pulls back, looking at George with wide eyes. 

"Please tell me that you're okay with this and we can take this a bit further?" Matty questions, his pupils dilated and breathing slightly heavier. 

George nods quickly and pulls Matty back towards him, groaning as Matty pushes him against the bed and grinds his hips against his. 

Matty was currently straddling George, his legs on either side of him, his hands holding down George's wrists. He stared into George's eyes, George staring back at him. He leans down and presses his lips to George's again, moving his hips against George to get the friction he needed. George should be embarassed with how often he was moaning into Matty's mouth, but Matty was just as bad at keeping back his moans. 

"Jesus George," Matty groans, pulling back and tugging at George's shirt before he reaches up and takes off his own. 

George takes off his shirt just as Matty does, pausing in awe as he looks at Matty's bare chest, staring at the tattoos on his chest. George sits up, Matty still on top of him, and starts biting at the tattoo on the older boys chest. Matty sighs, running his fingers through George's hair as he continues to bite and suck at the piece, pulling back to reveal a reddening bruise. Matty pulls George into another quick kiss, before breaking away and kissing down George's neck and chest, finally reaching George's v-line. George's breathing had picked up so much by that point that it had felt like he was running a marathon at that point. Matty looked up from where he was positioned, now inbetween George's legs, and smirked at him before reaching for the button on George's jeans.

George whined as Matty pulls down his jeans in one tug, smiling with delight as George's cock sprung free. He gets to work at an instant, kitten licking at George's tip for a bit, teasing, before taking George down entirely in one go. 

George should be embarassed with how loud he moaned, but he couldn't even think about that with how good Matty's mouth felt on him, his tongue running along the vein on the underside of George's dick. When one of Matty's hands reaches up to fondle at George's balls, George swears he can't be alive. He must be dead. This must _actually_ be heaven. George begins feeling close to his climax, and tugs at Matty's hair, giving him warning. 

Matty holds George's thighs down as he continues sucking George off, hollowing out his cheeks and looking up at George every now and then. He's moaning just as much as George is, showing he's enjoying sucking George off just as much as George was enjoying getting sucked off. 

George eventually comes with a loud cry, fighting against Matty's hands to buck his hips into his mouth. He eventually settles down, watching with a dazed look in his eye as Matty swallows every drop of him. 

As George slowly comes back to his senses, he realizes Matty is leaning back against George's wall, his hand down his pants as he's trying to jerk himself to a finish. George quickly sits up and pulls Matty's pants down for him, swatting the older boys hand away, replacing it with his own. He pulls Matty into another kiss as he jerked him off, groaning in response to Matty's drawn out whines and moans. 

Matty came merely a few seconds after George put his hand on him, his come spurting over his and George's chests. He slid down George's wall with a final whine, slumping against the bed. George sighs, realizing he'd have to be the one to get up and fetch towels to clean the two of them off. He comes back with a damp rag, wiping down Matty before himself. He throws the rag to the ground, and it instantly blends in with the mess of dirty clothes in George's room. 

George quickly puts on a tshirt and sweats, glancing at Matty, who was staring back at him with glazed eyes. 

"I think we kissed pretty well. We should do fine tomorrow," George speaks up, sitting next to Matty on the bed.

Matty is quiet for a while, before smirking at George and shrugging, "I dunno. If we kiss tomorrow and it might end the same way it did this time. I think more practice is necessary."

Needless to say, the second time ended up the same way the first time did, and Matty ended up falling asleep next to George on his bed.  

* * *

 

George wakes up the next morning with a light weight on top of him, and he is confused. He reaches for his phone which should be underneath his pillow, but instead comes into contact with an abundance of soft curls. He comes to his senses at once then, muttering a soft _'shit'_ under his breath as he shakes the sleeping Matty on top of him.

"Fuck off mate," Matty grumbles, rolling off George and taking the blankets with him, moving into the corner of the bed. George stores that memory and makes note to laugh at it later. He decides he doesn't have time to try to get Matty out of bed now, and decides to pull him out of bed if need be when he's ready to go. 

George strips out of the sweats and shirt he'd put on last night before walking to his closet and pulling out a pair of jeans and a sweater.

Matty groans, and George turns to see the Senior sit up and stretch, rubbing his eyes and looking at George, "Take me out on a date first, would you?"

"A bit late for that I believe," George snorts, pulling on a clean pair of boxers, "I can lend you some of my clothes. Not sure how well they'd fit. Might have to roll up the jeans and wear a belt or somethin'." 

Matty smiles softly at George, nodding, before collapsing back onto the bed and letting out a loud yawn.

"We need to be getting out of here pretty soon, by the way," George said after a while of silence, "We're already running a tad late. I'd like to get the presentation over with quickly." 

Matty nods in understanding, before literally rolling out of George's bed and shoving his face into George's carpet and groaning. George rolls his eyes and throws a shoe at the elder, who groans even louder in response. 

"There's not really any time for this, Matty," George groans, throwing a random sweater and another pair of jeans on top of Matty as well, "Hurry up and get dressed."

Matty forces himself to stand up and begins looking around for his boxers, yawning every few seconds and continously rubbing his eyes.

"Actually, let me go make you a coffee," George says, pulling his hoodie over his head and walking to the kitchen.

A short while later, Matty walks into the kitchen, and George freezes as soon as he sees him. 

The deep green sweater George leant to Matty hung off his hands, although he gives several attempts to roll the sleeves up to his elbows. Matty kept almost tripping over the bottom of the jeans, even though they appeared to have been rolled up plenty.

"Aww," George cute, smiling at Matty's harsh scowl, "You look cute." 

Matty didn't respond, walking next to George and looking over his shoulder to see how far along the coffee was. Satisfied, he gives a short nod and goes to sit at the dinner table. George rolls his eyes and reaches into the cabinet to grab two mugs.

Neither of them had said a thing about last night. George had left it to Matty to bring up the kiss conversation, so he found himself waiting for Matty to mention last night as well. 

Although, George realized, even after he and George were sat opposite each other sipping coffee, or when George was driving him and Matty to school, Matty seemed to have let last night be left unmentioned. 

So be it, then. 

_**-** _

Matty was still insisting on doing drag for this play, so George sat with Matty in the private bathroom in the school that the English teacher had given them the key on, watching as he carefully applied blue eyeshadow to his eyelids. 

"Monochromatic?" George asked, watching as Matty snapped the eyeshadow closed and tossed it into his bookbag.

Matty shrugged, "I don't feel like doing anything too extra," and then he reaches for his belt. 

George stands up and begins walking backwards "Matty I -"

"I'm not coming onto you now, George, we've got a show to do." 

Then he drops his _(George's?)_ jeans to the ground to reveal his unclothed dick.

"Of course you're not," George mutters, focusing on the ceiling and breathing properly rather than the half naked guy in front of him. 

Matty sighs, "You're a child. I couldn't find my boxers and you were rushing me so I figured I could do without them."

George merely hums in response, listening to the sounds of the fabric as Matty pulls his sweater over his head. He hears Matty unzip his bookbag and pull something out. George glances at Matty to see him trying to put on a black pair of stockings. He looks back at the ceiling.

"A bit of help would be quite nice. Yes, thank you, George," Matty mocks, glaring at George until he gets up and gets to where he can help him with the stockings. 

"I think this is a bit much for a three minute skit, Matty," George murmurs, getting comfortable on his knees as he helps the stockings up Matty's calves.

Matty shrugs, "I'll wear it the rest of the day as well. See if anyone mistakes me for a female. Hey, maybe I can get fucked like this."

George bites back a comment that was on the tip of his tongue in response to Matty, settling instead with a nod and a shrug. He helps Matty get the stockings over his thigh, sucking in a breath as the back of his hand brushes over the tip of Matty's dick. Matty lets out a soft whimper, looking down at George. George runs his hand over Matty again, smirking as Matty whimpers again.

"Not coming onto me my ass," George snorts, running delicate fingers up and down Matty's dick.

"Please George," Matty whispers, looking down at George with wide eyes. 

George rolls his eyes and shoves Matty against the sink so he can prop himself against it. He repositions himself so he's more comfortable on his knees and licks a strip up Matty's dick, "You've got to promise to be quiet, though."

Matty nods quickly, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. George takes this as his cue, so he slowly starts working Matty down his throat. 

The bathroom is next to silent besides the sounds of George's mouth and the little whines and whimpers that escape Matty's. George has to pull down the stockings to get a better grip on Matty's thighs for balance, so the dark material was pooled at Matty's feet. 

George came to realize much too late that Matty was kind of awful at keeping back his moans. Every now and then a moan that would be just a bit too loud would slip past Matty's lips, and George would glare at him before looking towards the door with worry. He'd continue when Matty would start whining at the lack of attention he was receiving. 

A few minutes later, Matty was getting louder and louder as George continued sucking him off, rutting his hips into George's mouth.

"I - close -," Matty managed to get out, shooting his load down George's throat in the next second. 

George closed his mouth around Matty until he was sure he was finished, forcing himself to swallow it all down as he pulled off. Matty looked down at him, his cheeks flaming red. George stood up, brushing off his knees and waiting for Matty to compose himself. 

Matty eventually gets the stockings all the way back on him, and then pulls out an oversized Grateful Dead shirt that looks a lot like the one George owns - 

"Is that mine?" George questions, sighing as Matty shrugs and pulls the shirt over his head, smiling as the shirt reaches right above his knees. 

George had bought the shirt so it was pretty oversized on him, so he was quite amused of how it fit Matty. 

The curly haired Senior pulls back on his Doc Martens, looking up at George with a questionable expression. Before George can process it, Matty presses his lips against George's. It was a much softer kiss than it was last night, and over quickly as well.

"I'm taking you on a date after school," Matty tells George, backing away from him and turning towards the mirror, fluffing his hair and looking at his appearance in the mirror.

George nods in response, even though Matty wasn't asking, "I'd like that."

* * *

Their reenactment, obviously, was a success. The teacher told them that they'd passed on the spot, and that he loved how well the two of them worked together. 

Matty had smiled, glancing at George, "I like how well the two of us work together as well, I think." 

Adam and Ross were blowing up George's phone, asking questions like _'how'd you convince Matty to kiss you?'_ and _'where did you two go after the skit?'_

The two had decided to leave school immediately after their presenting, deciding they didn't care enough to go to the other classes. George wanted to be taken out on the date and Matty was happy to oblige. 

Matty had taken the keys to George's car, promising to pay him the gas money back later. George had shrugged it off, like he really cared about the money if he was going to go on a date with his crush of almost two years. 

Matty took George to an old restaurant just around the corner from the school. He'd decided that he was going to be a gentleman, opening the car door for George and holding the door open to the restaurant. George was flattered. 

The two were quickly seated and given menus, to which Matty cocked his head to the side and asked if they could split a milkshake. 

"As long as I can have the cherry on top," George responded, blushing at the wide grin Matty had given him in response. 

After they'd finished the milkshake, Matty had looked George directly in the eye and asked if they could be boyfriends. 

George is pretty certain he's developed aggressive heart palpatations in the two weeks he's gotten to know Matty, but he's pretty sure this was the moment that it had stopped and he'd offically died. 

 _RIP, George Daniel._  
_Died choking on a cherry stem after Matty Healy finally asked him out._  
 _March 23, 1999 - May 10, 2016_

"George?" Matty asked, his expression growing worried as the younger boy hadn't responded. 

George snapped back into reality with that, nodding aggressively and smiling wider than he'd ever smiled before, "Of course, you fucking twat." 

Matty had then jumped over the table to kiss George with glee, to which had caused the two to get kicked out of the restaurant to _'get their hormones under control.'_ Not that George nor Matty cared. They'd drived back to George's house and made out on the couch until it was dark out. 

Much later that night, George had realized that Matty still had some of his clothes. He'd texted Matty about this, to which Matty responded, _'they're mine now bitch haha',_ attached with a picture of Matty in the Grateful dead shirt and stockings still, smiling to the camera. 

George couldn't really bring himself to mind that he had his clothes anymore after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is cheesy and i don't give a flying fuck about it  
> also, i know nothing about drugs, so if Matty talking about George's lips while he was high on marijuana. i don't even know if a blunt really is marijuana. i don't even know if you can get high off of marijuana. i just went off my basic knowledge from memes and school talk.  
> also also, i made Matty appear to be a midget when i described how George's clothes fit on him. oopsy daisy.


End file.
